bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takito Omasu
Takito is a member of the Omasu clan a new clan of soul reapers who moved in after the former head captain died and the other clans were wiped out so is the head of a newly formed clan because of this he strives to become a captain and acheive bankai but right now he is the current lieutenent of squad 13. Appearance While in the world of the living he use's a gigai that wears a large unbuttoned jacket that reaches to his ankles with a pair of red jeans and a button-up white dress shirt without a tie also a pair of black dress shoes. When he is in the soul society or any other plain of exsistance like hueco mundo or hell he wears the normal soul reaper attire with the sleeves cut off. He is of average build not having very many well defined muscles but enough to see. He is five feet seven inches weighting at one hundred fifty six pounds and has a scar below his left eye from a fight he was in as a child with his deceased brother kaian. Personality Just like the ocean Takito personality goe's back and forth. He is a calm,down to earth person there isn't much that bothers him so he usually keeps to himself that's why he joined a squad with no members as of yet so he could be alone and train so he could always be safe from harm. Buring other times though is outgoing and fun to be around making people to believe he has multiple personality syndrome because of his sudden changes in his behavior but he is a good man who will always protect his friends because he couldn't protect his brother from a hollow attack when he was young. History Takito was born and raised in the soul society by his parents who at first never wanted him to become a shinigami in the first place because they were afraid for his safety and well being. As the years went by however his father noticed that he had potential and decided to train him so he could become as strong as he was, because unknown to his son he use to be a captain but got defeated in a fight for his captain's spot so he left and started a family with his true love and had him. The years went by slowly as father and son grew closer as they trained each time Takito got stronger and stronger until he was finally able to beat his dad after 3 short years of training but then something terrible happened a hollow had broken into the soul society and started to attack it's civilians so takito rushed off to fight the threat even though he was not ready yet and couldn't use shikai yet so his brother ran after him. before the hollow could deliver the final strike his brother jumped in the way and was impaled through the chest as the hollow removed his hand his brother said to him to run and become stronger so he could avenge his death so he did. after a few more years Takito's dad sent him to the soul reaper academy to finally join the gotei 13 when he got there it was hard for him to make friends because the only erson he really enjoyed being with was his brother. The first day at the academy On the first everyone could tell that takito had some formal training before he had arrived at the academy easily passing most of his classes and being so close to attaining shikai at such a young age. Because of this everyone else felt that he thought that he was better then they were so some of the class decided to play a few pranks on him which caused a huge uproar and leading takito to unlock his shikai. it was because one day someone took a joke to far and tried to fire a hado at him for no reason causing the spirit of his zanpakuto to speak to him and unlock it's powers. the students stared in awe as his sword become a sythe with dark red vines growing on the handle as it caused a wave of water to spout out of the ground and block the kido attack from hitting him. Graduation day Because Takito had learned to use his shikai and had a strong knowledge of kido also a strong sense of honor and pride as a shinigami he graduated early and left to join the thriteen court guard squads. He was excited as he walked around the sereitai looking for a squad that would take him in and which would be best for his capabilities as a warrior and one that loves fighting. Squad 11 That is when Takito ran into one of the squad 11 members training in a secluded place near the barracks so he asked if he could join in on his training, at first the warrior said nothing until Takito raised his spiritual pressure to show he would be a good match for him so they had a quick practice match ending with takito as the leader making the warrior introduce takito to the captain of squad 11. After meeting the captain in person takito knew this was the right squad for him and that he would be happy no where else but here where they shared his love of fighting and strength as a whole. Powers & Abilities under construction...